Aliento
by DarkScar26
Summary: Neville esta encerrado en una de las mazmorras de torturas de los Carrows, cuando un ángel viene a rescatarlo de la oscuridad. One-Shot


_**Este maravilloso mundo le pertenece a la fantástica J.K Rowling, yo solo me divierto :D**_

"Aliento"

Sentía la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mí como una sombra que lo envuelve todo cortándome la respiración, me dolía cada parte del cuerpo como nunca me había dolido, pero valía la pena el esfuerzo, el dolor, el sufrimiento… con tal de enfrentarse a aquellos que querían causar daño y dolor a inocentes.

Estaba encerrado en uno de los cuartos de "castigo" en las mazmorras que los Carrows habían creado para aquellos que desobedecieran las nuevas normas, aquellas en la que cualquier infracción era pagada con tortura hasta perder el conocimiento, donde los que más disfrutaban eran los de Slytherin, ensañándoselas con cualquiera que osara siquiera a mirarlos, creyéndose los dueños del colegio, protegidos bajo la dirección de los Carrows y Snape.

No podía creer que hacía solo tres meses que había comenzado el nuevo año, al principio se podía sentir el vacío de todos aquellos que por su status no volvieron, los pocos que sí lo hicieron por obligación, caminaban como fantasmas por los pasillos, con la mirada ausente y temerosos de lo que les pudiera pasar a sus amigos y familiares en el mundo exterior, no percatándose en esos primeros días del peligro que corrían también estando "seguros y protegidos" dentro de los muros del castillo. Solo ellos tres, Ginny, Luna y él, debido al sentimiento de frustración que sentían por tener que volver al colegio en vez de luchar con la Orden contra Voldemort, decidieron no rendirse, porque desde el momento en que supieron que Snape sería el director de Hogwarts se percataron de que lo que venía no sería nada bueno.

En cuanto se encontraron en el tren el primero de septiembre, con los corazones en un puño, trazaron un plan para seguir con los ideales de Harry y con ayuda de las monedas de Hermione continuar con el ED y así utilizar lo único que tenían en contra de la opresión que significaba que los mortífagos se adueñaran de Hogwarts… realizar su rebelión.

Riéndose levemente, pensó en todas las que les llevaban por delante a los Carrows y en todos los dolores de cabeza que les estaban causando, pintando mensajes de apoyo a Harry en los pasillos, de aliento a los que luchaban, y principalmente recordándoles que no se iban a rendir y que el ED continuaba a la cabeza dentro de la lucha en Hogwarts.

Se movió un poco, notando como los músculos se quejaban con el movimiento, tenía sangre seca por toda la cara y al parecer un esguince en el tobillo, pero se alegraba del dolor, por lo menos el chico de primero que iba a recibir esta tortura estaba bien, muy dentro de sí notaba un gran cambio que al parecer también se reflejaba en el exterior, se sentía mas fuerte, con valor. Era una sensación indescriptible que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Pensó en las chicas; en Ginny que cuando hablaba se mostraba fuerte hacia los demás, pero en sus ojos se notaba cuanto sufría… después de todo los ojos son el espejo del alma… alma, esa palabra le hacia pensar en una de las almas más dulces y amables que había conocido jamás, Luna…

Cada vez que miraba sus ojos podía sentir una fortaleza que lo impulsaba y le daba fuerzas, sabía que Luna podía salir con algo nuevo todos los días, pero eso era lo que la hacía tan particular y especial, mostrando siempre una ternura y una inocencia al mismo tiempo que podría enfrentar cualquier peligro; la primera vez que la vio con sus extraños aretes, la varita en la oreja y la revista al revés, simplemente no supo que pensar, pero cuando llego a conocerla bien a través del ED, supó que la suerte lo bendijo al sentarse ese día en ese compartimiento.

Con un sobresaltó se quedo fijamente mirando la oscuridad, había escuchado un fuerte ¡BOOM!, proveniente de varios pisos más arriba junto con gritos y ruidos de pisadas aceleradas. Quería saber que demonios estaba pasando allá afuera, cuando con un estallido, la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió revelando una pequeña figura, con largo pelo rubio y aretes de rabanitos.

-Hola Neville-dijo contemplándome con sus hermosos ojos-Ginny esta arriba, armando un poco de alboroto para poder venir por ti, le dije que capturáramos algunos plimpys tragones para distraer a los Carrows, pero me dijo que ella se encargaba, que solo bajara a liberarte-comento con mucha calma.

Estaba totalmente sorprendido de ver a Luna allí, cuando solo hacía un segundo estaba pensando en ella y… ahí estaba, como un ángel dispuesto a sacarlo de la oscuridad.

-Luna ¿¡Qué dem…!?-se había quedado sin palabras.

-Vamos de prisa-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme-solo tenemos unos minutos para llegar a la sala de los menesteres-. Puso mi brazo rodeándole su hombro y despacio fuimos caminando hasta sigilosamente salir de las mazmorras, escuchamos pasos detrás de nosotros por lo que nos escondimos en un aula vacía a esperar que el peligro pasara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me preguntó suavemente, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos.

El aula estaba a oscuras, simplemente iluminada por los rayos de luna que entraban por la ventana, tan claros y brillantes como la propia Luna que tenia al frente, con sus expresivos ojos, su pelo rubio, su tez blanca. Caminé despacio hasta acercarse más a ella y la abrasé con delicadeza, sintiéndome mas cerca de ella en ese momento como quizás nunca me había sentido con otra persona.

Sentía su corazón latir acompasado al ritmo de su respiración, y suavemente la aleje de mí para mirarla a los ojos.

-Gracias-noté como ella me miraba sorprendida-te arriesgaste por ayudarme cuando bien podrían haberte capturado y torturarte a ti tambié una pequeña risita y fruncí el ceño, ¿se reía de mí?, ¿no se percataba del peligro que corrió al rescatarme?

-Neville, habría hecho lo que fuera por sacarte de ese lugar-dijo con una sonrisa-se que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mi, por Ginny o por cualquiera que lo necesitara-en su voz pude notar un deje de lo orgullosa que estaba de mi por nunca rendirme.

No se si fue el momento, la adrenalina, mis alocados pensamientos, su sonrisa, que me impulsaron a bajar la cabeza lentamente y posar mis labios en los suyos, la tensión alrededor nuestro aumentó y pude sentir como sus labios se abrían en sorpresa. Suavemente moví mis labios sobre los suyos, sentí como se suavizaban bajo los míos, fue como si en mi interior se hubiera encendido una llama intensa que lo abrazaba todo, consumiéndonos hasta quedar convertidos en cenizas. Me separé sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, sintiendo aún el cosquilleo de sus labios y la tensión entre nosotros.  
Sin decir nada se dio la vuelta y pego la oreja a la puerta-creo que ya no escucho nada, debemos llegar a la sala de los menesteres, Ginny estará preocupada- dijo dándose la vuelta por fin y mirándome nuevamente.

-Luna yo…-pero ella levanto su mano y me hizo callar.

-Es la primera vez que un chico me besa-dijo sonriendo, con la mirada iluminada-y me alegro que ese chico hayas sido tú Neville, ahora vamos, apóyate en mi, tenemos que irnos-

Mirándola fijamente, asentí con la cabeza y acepté su ayuda, mientras caminábamos por el pasillo en penumbra, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo, como delicadamente posaba su mano encima de sus labios y solo pensé que esa noche Luna me había robado el aliento y yo le había robado el suyo.

_________________________________________^_^__________________________________________________________________________

**Nota: Hola!!!!!**

**Soy GinnyScar (en la pag. DarkScar), generalmente escribo H/G, pero gracias a la pag. **_**Chocolate (-) y (-) Menta (.) Foroes (.) net y a las maravillosas chicas que la conforman**_** (krisy, Nymph, Huesos, Laila, Anya, Krliss, Yani...y muchas otras lol) que me impulsaron a aceptar este desafió de una pareja que muchos hubieran querido que se hiciera realidad Neville y Luna :D, me quise enfocar en su 7mo año, porque se que ahi vivieron muchas emociones juntos :)**

**Espero que les halla gustado tanto como a las chicas de la pag., lo escribí con todo mi corazón :), pacense por la pag. no se arrepentirán, no olviden darle un click a las letras verdes y diganme que tal les pareció lol :D**

**Muchossss besosssss!!**

**Arriba HP!!!**


End file.
